There are a number of applications in which heated pipe is desirable or necessary. For example, it may be necessary to heat domestic, boat or recreational vehicle water pipes to prevent freezing. Similarly, many manufacturing procedures require that materials being processed be maintained at a specific temperature while they flow through pipe from one location to another or otherwise.
In the past, it has been difficult and expensive to provide satisfactory heating, especially with non-metallic pipes.